


Oh So-Not-So Oblivious

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for anon-san who wanted Rise to be flirting with Yosuke who is initially oblivious to it, and Souji ends up being possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh So-Not-So Oblivious

The first few instances had been innocent enough.

It was really hard to push Souji to the point of actually feeling intense anger. Being as nice and laid back as he was, it was even harder for him to actually wish that one of his friends  _wasn’t_ happy.

Over a month’s time it had been a gradual build up.

The meetings they had for the investigation at the same table at Junes had gone through the same routine of talking about any suspects and possible next victims. With their entire group though, they felt as if the only possibility would be to see whoever next appeared on the TV since that was the underlying connection with it all.

However, all of that was well and good, but if Rise put her manicured hand onto Yosuke’s arm once more he was going to flip over the table.

The first week or so was no big deal. Rise had suddenly taken to sitting directly next to Yosuke which  _was_  unusual, but he paid it no mind. It was a week after that when she started to make simple touches here and there or just smile  _too_  much at anything Yosuke said that Souji  ** _really_**  started to take heed on the matter. Whenever week three rolled around, and she was openly flirting by trying to touch him more often than not, attempting to get him to carry her around on his back, or even to be hanging around Junes whenever the group wasn’t meeting as a whole, Souji found himself starting to reach his limit with it all.

It wasn’t any surprise that Rise was the type to crave attention, her entire being screamed that to begin with. And Yosuke was definitely the one to give it to her since he was such a huge fan of hers.

Souji would’ve been fine with the notion of Yosuke having a girlfriend so long as it had been anyone  _but_ Rise. It wasn’t that he wanted Rise for himself,  _oh no_ , she was far too much for him. He could just see through her act of trying to get Yosuke’s attention for her own uplifting and nothing more. It wasn’t something that sat well with Souji, and he certainly didn’t like seeing her latching onto his arm almost like she was another part of him.

“Hanamura-sempai! Can you help me take some of these supplies back to my grandmother’s house?” Rise was lingering after the group meeting that afternoon. She had already bought some things from Junes beforehand in order to stock up at her grandmother’s shop.

“Yeah sure no problem. I didn’t bring my bike today so I can walk back with you.” He flashed her a grin while starting to gather up two of the four bags that were on the ground.

Was he completely oblivious to what was happening?

Souji was staring at the scene as he saw Yosuke leaving the food court with Rise.

“He really has no idea does he?”

Chie was standing next to him as she put a hand on her hip.

“You noticed it too?”

“I’ve noticed it for a while now yeah.”

“I just don’t want him getting hurt.”

Chie gave him a look with a tilt of her head. “I can understand that. Maybe you should mention it to him?”

“You know Yosuke is the type to take things too personally. If I said anything, he’d probably assume I was trying to get Rise for myself.”

“Are you?”

“Rise is the last girl I would be interested in.”  _Especially if she uses people like this._

“Well then we’ll just have to see what happens.” Souji had a blank expression on his face. “But if it bothers you that much I still think you should bring it up.”

Another week passed, and Souji still hadn’t said anything.

“Hanamura-sempai you’re so funny!”

“Oh gosh he’s just so cute!”

“Don’t be so mean to me Hanamura-sempai!”

All the clutching onto his arm, leaning against him, practically sitting on his lap.

Souji was almost twitching as he sat at a group study session that afternoon.

“Yosuke, I’m hungry.”

Rolling his eyes, the boy could feel Rise’s foot rubbing at his leg which had him almost blushing as he tried to look mad while looking at Chie. “No surprises there.”

“C’mon, can’t you get me some food please?”

With a scoff, he gave a quick look to Rise before moving to stand up and head to a food stand nearby. Chie quickly got up as well, following after him. Whenever they were far enough away, she grabbed onto his arm to almost whisper to him.

“Please tell me that you’ve noticed what is going on?”

Yosuke looked confused. “Uh…what’re you on about?”

“Um, well if you haven’t noticed for the past month or so Rise has pretty much been hanging all over you.”

“Do wha? No she hasn’t.”

“Uh-yes she  ** _has_**. She’s almost like a third arm on you, dumbass.”

“I thought she was just being nice like she always was.” With the idea in his mind now, a grin was forming on his face.

“No way, she’s been paying too much attention to you. It’s sort of weird really.” Chie scrunched up her nose as Yosuke was almost looking like some hopeless romantic.

“Well, I definitely am not going to complain if the amazingly cute Risette is flirting with me. Might even have to start working some of the Hanamura moves on her.”

Chie shook her head, knowing a lost cause when she saw one.

“Do whatever you want idiot. Just pay closer attention to the people around you.”

Yosuke looked confused all over again. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve already told you enough, so figure that out for yourself.”

Standing at the stand, he’d forgotten to order any food as he scanned around the group of his friends sitting at the table. Everyone appeared to be normal…so Chie must’ve just finally lost her perception on reality.

Well, that’s what he thought until later that afternoon.

The group had split up after their studying had ended. Souji had invited Yosuke to come over for dinner that night. He had to ask before Rise had managed to dig her claws into him for some random reason for him to spend more time with her.

“I need to grab my bag from the break room, I’ll be right back.”

“All right, I’ll wait out here.”

Souji stood outside of Junes, pulling out his phone to check a few things. Just as he went to shove his phone into his pocket, he glanced up, seeing Rise suddenly appear and lingering outside the front doors of the building.

Deciding now was as good a time as any to do what Chie told him to do; he climbed up the steps, moving over to her to motion for her to follow him over away from the doors and from prying eyes.

“Need something Senpai?”

“You need to leave Yosuke alone.”

Her charming smile instantly faded into a look of dislike. “I don’t have to leave him alone if I don’t want to.”

“You do. You’re leading him on.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I can tell that you are. I know your type.”

“And what is  _my_  type?”

“You just want his attention. You only see him as a conquest, and once you get him how you want him, you’ll get bored with him and move on.”

“You’re really just making things up Senpai. I think Yosuke is just so cute- _wait a minute_. You’re jealous aren’t you?”

Souji’s calm demeanor broke slightly as his eyes turned to slits and his voice lowered. “No. He’s just my best friend, and I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

“Well he won’t get hurt as long as I take care of him.” She practically sneered at him. “Besides, he could never refuse Risette. I know he adores her.”

“Look, this is my  _only_  warning, don’t get his hopes up.”

“Or what?”

“Hey partner, I’m ready to go.”

With his bag on his shoulder, Yosuke gave a quick smile to Rise before Souji moved past her, starting to walk down the steps without another word being said to the girl. Souji almost threw his phone at hearing her say Yosuke’s name.

“See you tomorrow Yosuke.”

“Yeah, see you later.” Yosuke replied before following after his friend.

His heart was beating so fast it would’ve fallen out of his chest in that moment if given the chance.

Yosuke had gone for taking the back way out of the building which would’ve led him to come from the side right where the front doors were. But whenever he heard Souji’s voice, it made him stop dead in his tracks before he completely walked around the side of the building.

He’d heard everything, and suddenly what Chie had told him made  _perfect_  sense.

**_Pay attention to the people around you._ **

Clearly Souji didn’t like him talking to Rise.

But why? It was probably just like he said; he was just being a pal and looking out for him.

Was that really all there was to it though? Granted, he knew Souji was a nice person and would do anything for his friends, but still, Yosuke couldn’t help but feel like maybe there was more to it…or maybe he sort of  _hoped_  there was more to it.

If he could get someone like Souji to be jealous, that was certainly an accomplishment. Not one that he was necessarily proud of, but he did feel some sort of strange thrill from it.

And it was obviously enough of a thrill for him to be touching himself over it later that night.

Lying in bed with his hand stroking roughly over his dick that was already slick with pre-cum, he couldn’t help but imagine if Souji really became as possessive as he sounded that afternoon. If he’d find Rise about to make some sort of move on him, and Souji would appear to break it all up and make Yosuke realize that no one could do those things to Yosuke but him.

Yeah…that thought had him choking out Souji’s name in a moan as he came all over his hand.

Why he felt so sadistically infatuated with the idea of Souji being possessive of him he’d never understand. Given how much anything related to liking another guy freaked him out, for some reason he could never completely push the thought of Souji from out of his mind. Even when he tried, somehow he could just work his way back in again, with a smile or a laugh or just saying his name.

“ _Yosuke_.”

“Oh uh yeah?”

“Did you want to come over tonight?”

“Man I’d love to but Rise-san already asked me to go out to eat with her.”

The flinch Souji made wasn’t visible as he had chosen that moment to turn to look at some random object nearby.

“Okay, guess I’ll take a rain check then.”

“What about if I came over afterward for some gaming?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

The reply was curt and it made Yosuke feel that sense of knowing and loving that he knew what effect it was having on Souji.

He never expected the night’s evens to unfold the way they did.

“Yosuke, I can’t stand being nice anymore.”

Rise had him pushed up against the wall in the alleyway near the restaurant they had been heading to.

“Rise-san-we shouldn’t-“

Leaning up to whisper over his lips, she stared up at him. “Come on, I know you flirt with me just as much as I flirt with you.”

“I thought you were just being nice.”

“I was, but I want to be nice in another way now.”

Just as she started dragging her hands down his chest towards his hips, she’d started reaching to undo his jeans whenever he heard his phone go off in his jacket pocket.

Something told him to check it, but as he felt started reaching to do so, the moment was suddenly invaded upon by Souji. He delivered a glare down at Rise who was on the ground before grabbing onto Yosuke’s arm to drag him away from the wall and out onto the main street.

“Senpai just stay out of this!”

“I already warned you and that was my only warning.”

“Yosuke likes me though! So leave him alone!” She went to grab onto his other arm to pull him back closer to her.

Yosuke was stuck in the center, feeling the tug from the girl just as Souji used his impressive strength to completely win the situation by dragging Yosuke back next to him as Rise lost her grip.

“I doubt he would like you just using him, right?” Souji looked at Yosuke as if to ask him.

“I ah…well-you see…” Yosuke trailed off while trying to think of an answer. “The fanboy perks of that would be  _great_ , but really I don’t want that.”

Rise huffed, crossing her arms as she turned and stomped off in the opposite direction.

Souji’s grip on his arm was still there even after the girl was out of sight.

“Why’d you do that partner?”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

They were walking home now, Yosuke feeling on a high as he got to see Souji being possessive in person. It really was an interesting sight.

“You  _suuuure_  that’s all it was?”

“What are you implying?”

“Well, you could’ve been jealous.”

Souji stopped in place as he seemed to think over the suggestion. “What if I had been?”

“That’s pretty gay, but you’re my partner so I guess it’s okay.”

Yosuke was grinning just as Souji looked at him, suddenly tugging on his arm that he still had ahold of. “Then I guess it’s okay if I do this then too.”

Leaning in to seal the other boy’s lips in a kiss, Yosuke was surprised but did his best to kiss back through his slight amount of shock. Sure he’d imagined Souji being possessive, but never did he imagine that he’d actually receive the full amount of that possessiveness. He felt the hand on his arm slide down to grab onto his hand properly as a tongue ran over his bottom lip just barely before the kiss was broken.

“That was…still pretty gay.” Yosuke mumbled in an uneasy breath.

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” Souji finally smiled for the first time in what felt like weeks.

Kissing Yosuke again made him smile too; and knowing that Yosuke was his to kiss made him smile even more.

_~ fin._


End file.
